


4am

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	4am

You can’t sleep it’s 4am and you can’t sleep. You pick up your phone from your nightstand. You quickly make a tweet about how you’re still awake. As soon as it’s posted your phone starts ringing. You smile when you see it’s Miles.   
“So you’re still wake too.” You say when you answer the phone.   
“Yeah but that’s nothing new.” you sit up,   
“So then why call? Why not try and go to sleep?” you ask still with a huge grin on your face.  
“Why not keep a lovely lady company?” Miles responds and you have to laugh at this because it’s such a Miles answer.   
“While then why don’t you come over?” you ask without pause to really giving it much thought.   
“Sure just give me a minutes and I’ll be right over.”  
You throw on a t-shirt but don’t bother putting on pants. You’ve had a crush on Miles for a while now so the idea of him coming over has you giddy. There’s a knock at the door and you rush to open it  
“Wow you look stunning for it being 4am.” Miles says and you blush.   
“I’m serious Y/N. He leans down to kiss you and you kiss him back.


End file.
